Friendzone
by Nerr
Summary: Enamorarse de su mejor amiga no estaba bien, por ello debía fingir que aquellas pecas no la afectaban para nada. Modern UA. Elsanna.


¡Hola, comunidad lectora de FF!

Pues primero que nada, esto es un proyecto que decidí compartir, porque la Friendzone es lo más horrible del mundo, TODOS la odiamos ¿si o qué? y pues basandome en mis experiencias- y en las de mis amigos- aquí les traigo está serie de escritos. Es, aunque no lo parezca, Elsanna y por lo tanto son centrados en su relación, más que nada céntrico en Elsa porque...porque si ps. Es confuso lo que leerán pero sobrellevenlo que así va la forma de la historia.

Advertencias:OoC. Femlash.

Disclaimer:Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. El texto es de mi pertenencia.

* * *

 ** _-Friendzone-_**

 **I**

-Era tarde. Lo suficiente para cuestionarse por alguien la llamaba en medio de la noche, a tal hora. El celular sonaba y vibraba debajo de su almohada y por alguna razón en vez de ignorarlo o cortar la llamada, Elsa decidió, movida por un mal presentimiento, contestar. Lo puso lo mejor que pudo en su oreja sin siquiera chequear la pantalla para saber quien era y por ello se sorprendió a escuchar aquella voz.

-Hola.- Se escuchó por la línea una voz que, aunque ronca y casi enmudecida por la alta música que estaba al fondo, Elsa fácilmente conocía. Poseía un tono dulce demasiado familiar que no fue opacado totalmente.

-¿Anna?- Se atrevió a preguntar para asegurarse de que en realidad era ella.

-Si, Elsa, soy yo.- Respondió ella. Sus risillas y su manera de hablar extrañaron a Elsa.- Escucha necesito un favor.

-¿Qué? ¿A esta hora?- Preguntó Elsa al otro lado de la línea, sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar totalmente y en cuestión de segundos se encontró poniéndose un par de tenis y buscando una chaqueta.

-Si, pues verás, estoy en una fiesta, pero...- La voz de la chica disminuyó poco a poco y Elsa llamó a su nombre, alentándola a continuar.-Pero estoy sintiéndome muy mal.- Lo dijo como si le costará conservar su aliento y eso preocupo a la otra en la línea contraria. Cuando Elsa iba a hablar de nuevo para llamar su atención, Anna habló primero que ella.-¿Puedes...puedes venir a buscarme?-Para ese momento Elsa ya estaba buscando las llaves del auto de su padre cuidando el no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Donde estás?-

Preguntó. Paso casi medio minuto sin una respuesta.-¡Anna!

-Mmm,pues...no te sabría decir.- Elsa le dio suficiente tiempo para meditarlo, ella estaba abriendo el portón del garaje.-¿Sabes donde está la casa de Eric?

-¿El nadador?

-Si, ese mismo.

-Si,si sé.- Elsa estaba ya saliendo de la zona de vecindario, el celular sostenido por la presión de su hombro y su oreja.- Espérame allí, Anna.- Apenas escucho un "Ok" antes de colgar y tirar el celular en el asiento del copiloto.

Decir que estaba preocupada era poco, el saber que Anna estaba metida en una fiesta llena de adolescentes salvajes sin nadie que la pudiese sacar de allí, encogida en la esquina de la sala o el baño.

Elsa estaba un poco sorprendida de que Anna la hubiese llamado a ella, recapitulo los eventos de ese día siendo el que más la perturbaba, la discusión-pelea que había tenido con Anna y precisamente por causa de la bendita fiesta a la que ahora Elsa iba a buscarla. No obstante, había algo que alegraba a Elsa, de todas las personas a las que Anna pudo haber llamado la llamó a ella. Era obvio, Elsa y Anna eran mejores amigas.

Aunque, durante los dos últimos meses su relación se había deteriorado. Hace poco Elsa descubrió, para su mucho pesar, que su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte por Anna. Se enamoró de una chica, peor aún, de su mejor amiga. No se confesó ni nada, muy en el fondo ella sabía- no sabía- que esos sentimientos estaban mal, y por ello se dedicó a ignorarlos, fingir que los ojos aguamarina de Anna no la enloquecían, fingir que no quería pasar sus dedos por aquel cabello cobrizo y por la longitud de su piel cubierta de pecas, decirse a si misma que no deseaba besar los labios de su amiga hasta que se le hincharan y se pintaran de rojo. Se enterró todo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. No era suficiente, pero la controlaba. Pero esa no era la razón de que la amistad se fuese al garete, en realidad era culpa de Anna, por mucho que a Elsa le doliese aceptar, y su nueva actitud, queriendo ser una chica popular y pertenecer al estúpido séquito de idiotas que babeaban encima de las "estrellas" del equipo de fútbol del colegio. Anna había cambiado, había dejado de ser la niña noble e inteligente a la que Elsa llevaba conociendo casi toda su vida- su corta vida- para ser una _chica plástica._

Anna se había alejado de ella, la había puesto como un cero a la izquierda en su vida, sin embargo, no cortaba la amistad con Elsa del todo.

A medida que se acercaba a la zona de residencia de Eric podía ver luces de distintos colores y escuchar la música a pesar de que tenía los vidrios arriba. Varios autos estacionados en a lo largo de la cera y grupos de chicos y chicas fuera de la casa que debía estar llena, según la intuición de Elsa.

La muchacha estacionó de manera rápida y, después de varias veces llamar al celular de Anna y que está no atendiera, se encaminó directamente al interior de la casa sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Deslizándose con algo de dificultad entre cuerpos que se movían en una manera de...¿bailar

También pudo ver a varias chicas que conocía del colegio haciendo lap-dances y a varios chicos aspirando polvos blancos. Finalmente pudo divisar a su objetivo, Anna estaba en la cocina de aquella casa, sentada en la mesa y con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirando al vacio.

La tomó del brazo y la sacó enseguida.

Mientras Elsa conducía se pudo dar cuenta de los ojos y la nariz roja de su amiga, el olor a alcohol que traía impregnado en casi toda su ropa y además lo arrugada que estaba la misma. Anna estuvo callada durante todo el viaje.

Cuando ya hubieron llegado Elsa apenas estaciono cuando Anna, literalmente, se lanzo del auto al pasto y se fue en vómito sin ninguna restricción en su organismo. Inmediatamente la otra bajo a ayudarla, sosteniendo su cabello para que no se ensuciara y tallando su espalda en un gesto reconfortante. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que la muchacha pudo vaciar su estómago y calmar los terribles temblores de su cuerpo.

-Ahora esa fiesta no parece una gran idea ¿no?- Preguntó Elsa. No quería discutir en un momento como este pero estaba molesta por la gran estupidez de Anna.

-Callate.- Le respondió de una manera cortante, aunque seguía luchando por recuperar el aliento. Elsa sólo soltó un bufido.- No me digas nada.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó incrédula.- Si no querías que te dijera nada ¿por qué me llamaste?

-Porque eres mi vecina.- Ahí estaba la respuesta, al parecer Elsa seguía siendo un cero a la izquierda para la nueva Anna.- Además, es el único número que siempre recuerdo.- En eso, Anna se levantó hasta quedar sentada y para poder la cara de su amiga. Elsa no podía tolerar la actitud contradictoria de Anna. Olvido el asunto y se levanto del suelo para luego ayudar a la otra.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- Le dijo una vez que Anna estuvo de pie.- Deberías ir a dormir.- Y comenzó a caminar a su casa, misma que estaba justo al lado de la de Anna. Dispuesta a dejar todo el problema.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- Escuchó la voz Anna desde atrás- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?

Anna le lanzó preguntas a Elsa que aunque la tomaron por sorpresa se encontró a sí misma contestando y a la vez estallando de una buena vez.

-¿Qué por qué estoy molesta? Porque no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no fueras a esa estúpida fiesta pero igual fuiste para luego llamarme en medio de la noche para sacarte de ella.- Le gritó, mirándola fijamente a pocos metros de ella.- ¿Qué es lo que a ti te pasa?

-Me pasa que mi mejor amiga no puede ser feliz por mi.- Le gritó de vuelta.

-¿Feliz de qué? ¿De qué te juntas con imbéciles?

-¿Feliz de ya no soy la rara del colegio, ya no soy una autista sin vida?¿ Feliz de que ahora tengo amigos?- Anna estaba en una posición defensiva, equivocada desde el punto de vista de Elsa.

-Anna, tú nunca fuiste la rara del colegio ni una autista sin vida. Tú estabas en el cuadro de honor y tenías amigos.- Elsa intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a bajar su tono de voz en contra de su amiga.- Me tenías a mi y a Olaf y a tus compañeros de clases.

-¡Claro! Es por eso que estás tan molesta conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, tú y el tarado de Olaf ya no tienen con quién más discutir sobre la estúpida materia condesada.

-¿QUÉ?- Ahora si que Elsa estaba indignada. ¿Como era posible que Anna considerará estúpida la materia condensada?- ¿Sabes qué?- Dijo exasperada.- Si prefieres discutir con tus"amigos"- lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.- cual es la mejor falda y lo caro que está el _crispy,_ entonces jamás vuelvas a hablar conmigo Anna.- Dijo y de inmediato se arrepintió pero permaneció firme sin inmutarse. Elsa se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y ahora estaba dándole libertad a Anna para terminar con toda su relación. Cuando vio que la cara de Anna se contorsiono en algo como la sorpresa y la tristeza juntas abrió su boca para arreglar la situación pero entonces la otra le gano en velocidad y hablo primero. Esta vez tenía una mueca dura en su rostro.

-Está bien.- Y con eso dicho la de cabello cobrizo giró en sus talones y se encamino a su casa.

Elsa se quedó allí, estática y sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Había...¿terminado? Si, había acabado con la chica que le revolvía el estómago- de una buena manera- y le desordenaba los pensamientos.


End file.
